


Valentine's Day Drabbles

by gatesofeori



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 06:26:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9707822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gatesofeori/pseuds/gatesofeori
Summary: Short fics based on Valentine's Day from my tumblr blog that includes multiple ships from Ao no Exorcist.





	1. RinShi

Shiemi never experienced a “real” Valentine’s Day, so she wasn’t sure what to do when Rin showed up in the classroom early that day. It wasn’t like him to show up so early before class started and he was normally late. He was standing in front of their desk, face red and nervously fidgeting with his hand. That only made Shiemi even more nervous as she looked up at him.

“Rin…?” she asked slowly. “Is something the m-matter? Your face is all red! Do you have a fever? You shouldn’t be walking around if you do!”

“Huh?” Rin blinked, shaking his head. “N-No, I’m fine! It’s just… today’s a good day, you know?” He rubbed his neck with his free hand and handed a card out to the blonde girl. “This is for you! It’s not homemade or anything, but still…!”

Shiemi took the card, her face starting to flush as she opened it. Reading it over, she slammed it down on the desk. “What!?”

Rin took a step back and stared at Shiemi. “Wh-What? You don’t like it?”

“No!” Shiemi said, though she paused for a few seconds. “I mean yes! I do like it!” She looked down at the card again, taking a quick glance at the sloppy writing on it. “Is this… what a Valentine is?”

Rin stared at her, almost in shock. “Yeah! You don’t know what Valentine’s Day is?”

Shiemi nodded, “I do. I’ve never really been apart of it before. This will be my first year!” Her face got red as she started fidgeting in her seat. “I, uhm… yes!”

Rin looked at her, his tail sticking straight up in surprise. “Y-Yes…? That’s great! Uhm, do you wanna maybe go see a movie later? After school?”

Shiemi nodded, smiling as she thought to herself. “A movie… That sounds wonderful, Rin! Will it be just the two of us?”

“Yeah! It’ll be like, uh, you know… a date!” Rin grinned, walking around the desk to sit in the seat next to her. “... if that’s alright anyways.”

“Absolutely!” Shiemi responded. “It’ll be nice to spend some time together. Just being the two of us, you know?” She nervously smiled, playing with her short hair. “A date…” she said softly, just above a whisper.

Rin was about to speak, though he stopped himself when the classroom door opening. Walking in behind Suguro followed Renzou and Konekomaru and shortly after, Izumo walked in, going straight to her desk. Suguro stopped in front of Shiemi and Rin’s desk. Renzou and Konekomaru stood behind him, peering over his shoulder.  
“What do you want?” Rin frowned, looking up at Suguro.

“I didn’t know it was possible for an idiot like you to get to class early.” Suguro replied with a grin.

“Well, I guess I proved you wrong! How about that. Suguro?” Rin grinned.

“Shiemi!” Renzou said, pushing Suguro out of his way. “Do you wanna go somewhere after school together for a date? It’s Valentine’s Day after all!”

Shiemi shook her head, “Sorry, Shima. I’m already going with Rin later.”

Konekomaru held back a laugh and patted Renzou on the back. “How many rejections is that today so far? Five?”

“Six.” Izumo said from where she was taking her school belongings out of her bag. “That was the only good thing that came out of walking to class with you three.”

Shiemi moved her chair a bit closer to Rin and took his hand nervously under the table. “Don’t give up, Shima! I’m sure someone will say yes!”

“Shiemi… You’re the only one that has hope for me…” Renzou whined. He sulked to his seat, followed by Konekomaru and Suguro.

Lightly squeezing Shiemi’s hand, Rin smiled with his face still flushed. He would admit he was nervous and set more than just one alarm in order to meet with her that morning. He even made sure Yukio woke him on time and thankfully, his brother did. He knew Shiemi always arrived at class a bit early to look over the material from the previous day and he was glad he didn’t mess up completely with asking her out on a date. Thankfully, she said yes and he had nothing to worry about.

Shiemi was glad she was able to experience Valentine’s Day for the first time and with someone else. She was even more happy that that person was Rin. It would be her first time going out on a date with someone, but she trusted Rin knew what he was doing… for the most part anyway. Besides, how bad could it possible be? They were just going to the movies after all. She didn’t mind though, she was perfectly happy being with Rin for the day and couldn’t wait for the school day to be over.


	2. BonIzu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentine's Day with Bon and Izumo!

Valentine’s Day was nothing special according to Kamiki Izumo. In fact, she could care less about the day all together. As far as she was concerned, it just gave Renzou a chance to talk to more girls than he usually did. So instead of being alone once again like she was every other year, she invited Suguro over to her place to watch some movies. They had only been dating for a few months and since neither of them cared much for the lovey-dovey day, just sitting around on the couch was enough for them.

Suguro was in charge of going through the list of movies on Netflix while Izumo laid next to him on the couch. Their idea of lovey-dovey was definitely different than other couples, especially Rin and Shiemi’s. They were fine just staying inside and watching movies rather than going out and spending money to see a movie. As Suguro flipped through the different romance movies, he finally settled on one with a cheesy title. 

“You’re really picking this one?” Izumo asked, looking as the movie started to play.

“Got a better one?” Suguro asked, putting the remote on the arm of the couch. “Figured you might wanna watch something cheesy since you read all those shoujo mangas.”

Izumo rolled her eyes, “Shut up, gorilla. Just because I like reading that kind of genre, doesn’t mean I want to watch a romance movie.”

“It’s Valentine’s Day after all, babe.” Suguro said, kissing her neck. “I’ll change it if you want me too.”

“No way. It’s fine.” Izumo responded, moving his arm to wrap around her waist. She adjusted herself to get more comfortable and looked up at him. “You’re not gonna point out everything that’s cheesy are you?”

“Of course I am. Especially if it’s a stupid movie.” Suguro replied.

“This one does only have two stars.”

Suguro shrugged, “Better than paying money for a stupid movie.” He chuckled, “Besides, if we go anywhere, we’ll probably have to wait to eat.”

“Never said I wanted to go out and eat. Too many people out on a stupid day like this.”

Between the two of them, they took turns who got to choose the movies and since Izumo got to choose the horror movie last October, Suguro was definitely looking to get back at some stupid romance movie. Not even halfway into the movie, Izumo was groaning about how terrible it was, which always made Suguro laugh. She switched her position, rolling on her other side so she was facing him.

“Done watching already?” Suguro chuckled, pulling Izumo closer to him. “Don’t tell me you’re bored.”

“Yeah, I am! It’s making me tired.” Izumo groaned, lightly hitting his chest. “I should have picked the movie this time. It definitely wouldn’t be as lame as this one.”

“But you got to pick it last time so it wouldn’t be fair to let you pick twice in a row.” Suguro said, poking Izumo’s forehead. 

Swatting his hand away, Izumo sighed. “Just let me sleep for a while.”

“What fun is that for me?”

“You get a pretty girl laying right next to you. Even pink-head would be excited about that.” Izumo scoffed, but Suguro could tell she was joking. So much for paying attention to the movie. She felt Suguro’s arm wrap tighter around her followed by a soft, relaxing sigh. “Take a nap, too. You look exhausted.”

“Mmh, maybe I will. I don’t need to listen to you, eyebrows.” Suguro joked, watching as his girlfriend closed her eyes. “Just stop talking and maybe I’ll take a nap with you.”

Izumo smiled a bit, peeking to watch Suguro close his eyes. “I always get my way, you know.” She chuckled softly, keeping it hidden as best as she could when she heard him mumbled out a “shut up” followed by a snort. “You’re the best, BonBon.”


	3. Shizumo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentine's Day with Renzou and Izumo!

Renzou was rejected a total of six times. He was also not expecting Izumo to agree to going on a date with him. Since Rin had already said he was taking Shiemi to the movies, that let Renzou to ponder about where to take Izumo. He knew she didn’t care for Valentine’s Day much, so he wouldn’t take her out for dinner. He also wouldn’t take her to the movies. He also wouldn’t… well, there’s was a lot of places she didn’t want to go. The last thing he had on his list was to go to an amusement park. The closest place was Mepphy Land, where they spent one of their first missions together to catch a child ghost.

It was more crowded than Renzou expected it to be, but less crowded than the movies and food places were. He noticed the little things Izumo had her eye on and she was mainly looking at game booths. He looked around, pointing out rides they should try out, but she kept replying with a blunt “no.” So far so good, right? … Er, right. Renzou sighed to himself, rubbing his neck.

“Izumo, do you wanna play a game?” he finally asked, looking down at her. “You keep looking at all the game booths.”

“I would rather do that than ride any rides.” Izumo said a bit harshly. “The lines are way too long for that.”

“Hmm, well, what game do you wanna play first?” Renzou asked, smiling at her. “Don’t worry, I’ll pay.”

“Good, because I don’t have any money.” Izumo said, heading over to a balloon game booth with a small smirk.

Renzou laughed nervously. “So… she was going to make me pay anyways? Well, I was the one that asked her out…” he mumbled to himself before following close behind the purple-haired girl.

“Five, ten or fifteen darts?” The man running the booth looked tired and the two exorcists in training wondered how Mephisto managed to get anyone employed at the amusement park. “Five, ten or…”

“I already heard you!” Izumo said. “I want the ten darts.” She held her hand out to Renzou, who dug out some money from his pocket and handed it to her. Sliding the money on the counter in front of her, she watched as the man at the booth took it in exchanged for ten colorful darts.

She picked one up, aimed it, and missed. That earned a chuckled from the man and she instantly glared. Picking up another one, she aimed, thrown, and missed. Repeat, miss. Repeat, miss. Her fifth try, she hit the balloon but the dart didn’t hit it hard enough to pop the balloon. “Argh!” she groaned, throwing another dart, this time, popping a balloon.

“Oh.” she heard the man running the game say, almost in surprise. “You can keep going or pick one of the smaller prizes.” he told Izumo.

She made her point clear she wanted to continue aiming for one of the bigger prizes. She picked up another dart, successfully popping another balloon. “How many do I have to pop to get the bear?” she asked, aloud.

“Five for the bear.” the man replied, leaning against the counter away from her.

Izumo looked at the darts. Three were left. She looked at Renzou and pointed to the darts. “I want that bear. Can you win it for me?”

Renzou blinked and stepped up to the counter. “Yeah, absolutely! Anything for you, Izumo~” he hummed. Picking up a dart, he aimed and threw the dart. Another successful pop. He was surprisingly good at the game and Izumo watched with a small smile on her face. Soon enough, Renzou had popped the final balloon he needed to in order to win the big prizes. “This one?” he pointed to a large brown bear with a red ribbon wrapped around it’s neck to form a bow. Earning a nod from the girl, he picked out the bear and the man running the game handed it to him.

Renzou turned, handing over the stuffed bear to Izumo, who walked away with it. “Izumo? Where are you going? Hey!” He quickly thanked the man and ran after Izumo. “Don’t tell me you didn’t really want it.”

Izumo came to a stop, burying her face into the soft bear. “No… I do want it. Thank you. This is fun.”

Renzou smiled, leaning down to kiss her ear. Her face turned red, but she didn’t hit him which surprised the pink-haired boy. He placed his hands on hers and she looked up, frowning. He laughed and she decided that maybe this Valentine’s Day thing wasn’t that bad of a deal… maybe, just maybe, she would let him take her out again next year.


End file.
